Rehén
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Noticias de último momento: Chat Noir ha sido tomado como rehén"


El televisor quedo mojado luego de que Marinette escupiera su jugo sobre él. Atónita por la noticia que estaba escrita en letras gigantes y mayúsculas que decían.

"Noticias de último momento: Chat Noir ha sido tomado como rehén"

— El héroe de parís ha entrado hace unos minutos al Banco XXX, luego de que un disparo ha sido efectuado. Fuentes indican que lo tomaron como rehén con los otros empleados...

Marinette no escucho más lo que decía la reportera. Entretanto trataba de recuperarse de la conmoción.

¡Gato tonto!

Exclamo a los segundos en su mente muy pero muy furiosa para luego correr rápidamente hacia su habitación y transformarse dejando a sus padres mirando la televisión preocupados por el héroe de Paris.

Ella se transformó y salió por la escotilla de la habitación en dirección hacia el banco. Antes de adentrarse evaluó la zona antes de pensar en entrar y efectivamente Chat Noir había sido secuestrado, el cual como mostraba la visión que le brindaba los cristales. Estaba siendo apuntado por pistolas.

"¡Gato tonto!"

De nuevo exclamó, pero ahora no estaba únicamente furiosa sino preocupada por lo que pudiera llegar suceder. Tragó saliva y evaluó de otra vez la situación.

Había tres ladrones. Estos estaban llevando unos pasamontañas que cubrían su rostro, llevaban armas y todos parecían inquietos y muy nerviosos como mostraba el mover el arma de aqui para allá a los rehenes que ese encontraba acostados en el suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza.

Al segundo se llevó las manos a su cabello, removiéndolos y con mas fuerza al ver que empujaban a Chat Noir y lo llevaban a un lugar más allá de la vista que daba los cristales del exterior. Al presenciar eso, no perdió ni un segundo más y activo su Lucky Charm.

Al tener el objeto en su mano, una telaraña falsa, roja con lunares negros. Estuvo por un rato, viendola sin tener un idea de como utilizarla. Sin ponerse a pensar sobre el tema, creyendo que obtendría la respuesta sobre la marcha, se adentró al banco sigilosamente, gateando y escondiéndose en el proceso, quien hacia señas a los rehenes para que no revele su ubicación.

Y entretanto se mantenía escondía, escuchaba por partes la conversación que mantenía los malhechores con Chat Noir.

— Usa tu poder y destruye la caja fuerte —Demando uno. Apuntándole con la pistola, la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué pasa si me niego? —Preguntó retadoramente.

— ¡Lo harás estando herido! —Amenazó con el cañón de la pistola en su frente. Chat Noir trago saliva, pensó en utilizar el poder para desintegrar el arma, pero era imposible para eliminar tres. Esa misma cantidad que le apuntaban en la cabeza.

—Que convincente— Dijo, quien al notar que no tenía opción comenzó a reunir poder en su mano. Ladybug al notar eso le hubiera gustado salir, pero era muy peligroso al haber amas de fuego.

Así que espero y espero hasta que se metieron adentro de la habitación y lo peor es que siguió esperando hasta que ellos mismos salieron de ahí, tomando al héroe de Paris como rehén cargando con las bolsas de dinero.

Ya sin esperar ni un segundo más, viendo como el gatito con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda lo tiraban detrás de una furgoneta. Ella cerró los ojos, abriéndolos al segundo ya consiguiendo más o menos una idea de cómo utilizar ese elemento.

Se balanceó por la ciudad con su yo-yo mientras huían y eran seguidos obviamente por la policía y en un determinado momento Ladybug lanzó la telaraña, haciendo un combo hasta caer en el parabrisas provocando que el conductor sorpresivamente apretara el freno por el campo dañado de visión.

— ¿Spiderman? —Expreso el mismo mientras creía ver algo rojo circular por los cielos en la ventana que tenía a su costado.

Y ese mismo individuo fue el que Ladybug con un tirón de su yo-yo abrió la puerta de conductor. Tirando hacia fuera el mismo que cayó de bruces al suelo.

Inmediatamente los demás salieron afuera. Uno apuntando con su arma a Ladybug y el otro a Chat Noir que para su impotencia no podía hacer nada.

— ¿Así que ahora ustedes atacan a gatitos indefensos? —Repuso el bichito con una sonrisa aparentando que no estaba nerviosa a pesar de que en un ser estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

— ¿Quieres que lo lastime? —De forma retadora— Porque eso vamos hacer sino nos dejas escapar.

Ella sonrió.

— De eso no estoy tan segura.

Justo los policías habían llegado con múltiples armas apuntando a los malhechores. Mientras sonaba el Miraculous del gatito como el de Ladybug. Ante esa distracción con su yo-yo pudo retirar las dos armas y atraer a Chat Noir hacia ella.

— Wow... no sabía que querías que este tan cerca suya.

— Sin coqueteos, gatito —Dijo posando su índice en la nariz apartándolo de la cercanía mientras retiraba su yo-yo— Tu transformación está a punto de desaparecer.

Y luego su mirada fue a ser una severa.

— Espero que no se te ocurra hacer esto de nuevo—Advirtió— Luchamos contra Akumas, no personas y aunque es algo honorable intentar ayudar no es nuestra área.

— ¿Mi bichito estaba preocupada por mí?

— Por supuesto... ¡Te tomaron de rehén!

— My Lady —Llamó con una radiante sonrisa— Aunque me tomaron rehén, solo fue mi cuerpo—Y aproximándose mas a ella. Espetó: "Mi corazón desde el primer día, tú lo capturaste"

Ladybug lo vio con indiferencia por ese coqueto, aunque aún si sus mejillas levemente se sonrojaron. Luego de eso, este se fue ante los incesantes ruidos que hacia su Miraculous como ella, antes de que las personas intenten pedirle una entrevista.

 **...**

— ¡Me alegro que todo haya salido bien! —Exclamó Sabine mientras veía el televisor. Marinette asintió mientras bebía jugo que luego fue escupido al ver...

"Chat Noir se adentró a un edificio en vuelto en llamas para rescatar a un bebe" "Esperamos alguna señal"

— Este gato —Masculló Marinette mientras de vuelta volvía a correr escaleras arriba para transformarse.


End file.
